Mysterious voices (DailyGrace- Grace Helbig)
by DailyGracefanfic
Summary: An epic awesome hett fanfiction based on Graces April fools video and her life. None of it is real it is all made up in my brain at 2am so yay.
1. Chapter 1

For the purposes of this story, pants (please watch DailyGraces April fools video) is going to be called Jack. None of this is real in any way.

* * *

Grace Helbig POV

As I stepped through the doors of chili's, all the memories came flooding straight back. I hadn't been back to south jersey in a few years and I handy been here to chili's in even longer. But after all that had happen in la I needed an escape. I knew the ins an outs of this bar, and I sat down in my old favourite spot, a secluded booth in the back of the bar. I had no Idea what is was supposed to be doing all the way in south jersey, It had been a very last minute trip, planned a few days before, but the one thing I knew is that in this very spot, I could sit and think alone.

Most people think my life is going great, which in some ways is true, but in others is completely wrong. I hit 100,000 subscribers which is completely awesome and I had many congratulations from people all over the world. And I have been in movies and I was on the lowes commercials and I got verified on twitter. And I know that all of this is amazing and I shouldn't be sad, on he same day I got to 100,000 my boyfriend admitted he had been cheating. With Michelle. My old best friend. And then he broke up with me. After 4 and a half years.

A lone tear dribbled down my check as I contemplated the matter in my head. People thought that the reason I was drinking in my 1million video was for pleasure, when really it was to wash the pain away. I had told Mamrie and Hannah and they were so good about the situation. But I was certain I could never show emotion in front of them. I hated it. I felt I had to stay strong and not brake down all of the time, that's why I came back home, so I could show my emotion and NOONE would notice.

"Grace?" A mysterious voice said, knocking me straight out of my dream like thoughts. I knew that voice from somewhere. It was a the kind of voice you could never forget.

"It is you, isn't it? Helbig, where have you been?" He said as I glanced up quickly wiping the tear away to see a handsome, dark haired man grinning from ear to ear. My thought caught in the back of my throat and I couldn't help but smile as it finally clicked who the voice belonged to.  
"Jack, wow I haven't seen you in a long time" I replied my heart thumping in my chest. And instantly I forgot all about the heartbreak and the wasted years, and I knew that my life was going to only go up from here.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiiiiiiiiii chapter 2, Jack is still Pants and grace is still grace. I not only making this up in my mind. None of this is real!

* * *

Chapter 2

I was so happy to see him again. My childhood crush, my first love, the one who moved away the day after we first really talked. And I still to the day hadn't gotten over him.  
Still smiling Jack plonked himself down in the other side of the booth and started happily rambling about his life, asking a few questions as so not to come across big-headed but also letting me take in the wonderful moment we were having together.  
He told me that after he moved to Atlanta, he finished of his degree in general art and started an apprenticeship in a paint studio. He said he was bored there, he was an amazing artist and he knew it. He could pick up a pencil and pen and instantly create a masterpiece; that was what made me love him the most. He told me how he had been talent spotted by a gallery manager from back here in New Jersey and how the manager said that if he was prepared to move back to his home town he would display his work in the gallery and he did.  
His story ended and I just wanted him to keep blabbing. He made me smile, laugh and fall in love after talking for just under half an hour.  
"So why are you back to this old place Helbig?" He asked cheekily.  
But I didn't know where to start. Did he know I was a youtuber? Did he even want to know what I was doing? Would he be freaked out or would he be okay with it? All of these questions that of which I had no control of the answers. So I started by just getting one humongous elephant out of the room.  
"Have you ever heard of Daily Gra-" I began before I was interrupted by a girl who walked over to the booth.  
"I am so so sorry for, um, interrupting, um" she stuttered "I mean, um, Grace you are like my idol and I watch you videos every day and I have a whole tumblr and twitter dedicated to you not to sound like a paedophile and I really love you so please may I have a picture? I am so sorry, I never should have come over um, sorry. Sorry." She said quickly and nervously and I just smiled back at her.  
I loved meeting fans, and I loved making them happy i could never turn such a sweet girl down.  
"No don't be sorry really!" I replied "you are not an interruption at all! In fact it's great meeting you!"  
We had a quick picture,in which I leaned on her head, and we had a quick conversation about Lil bub before she excitedly skipped away. However, all this time I could feel jacks gaze on the back of my neck. The hairs there tickling the collar of my denim shirt as I anticipated his reaction.  
When I eventually turned around all I saw was the largest, most heartwarming smile I had ever witnessed. And it was staring right at me.

"Daily Grace, Grace Helbig, it really is you." he said "Helbig,You are the coolest person on this planet right now."


End file.
